


A Long Lesson In Humility

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [13]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh finds a new father figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Lesson In Humility

“Hi Mr Moss.” Josh Lyman said sheepishly. 

Donald Moss blinked at him. Josh was just about the last person he’d expected to see on his doorstep. 

“Josh.” He acknowledged and gestured for him to come in. 

Josh smiled apologetically as he moved back so the secret service agents could go in first and do their sweep. 

“Sorry. Procedure.” Josh said, sticking hands into pockets. 

Donald nodded, understanding. 

“Does Donna have to go through this too?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Josh sighed. “First Lady’s Chief of Staff normally has it easier but because she’s with me…” He tailed off. 

“She’s considered at higher risk because of your relationship?” 

Josh nodded solemnly. 

“Unfortunately, yeah.” 

They stood there in silence, waiting, after that. Donald studied the younger man. He’d met him a few times over the years and, whilst he disliked his politics and contrary to what his daughter had expected, he’d found it impossible to dislike him personally. He just couldn’t understand how it had taken his Donna so long to realise that this guy loved her. It had been obvious to Donald from the very first time he saw how Josh looked at her. 

Right now though, Josh was looking incredibly nervous. 

The agents gave the all clear and Donald lead Josh into the house, then into his den. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He asked. 

“Er, no thanks, Mr. Moss.” He ran his hand nervously through his hair. 

“What’s wrong Josh?” He asked as he gestured for him to sit. 

Even sitting Josh was filled with nervous energy, tapping his feet absently. 

“Er, nothing wrong.” He said quickly. “Donna’s fine.” He rushed to add. “She doesn’t know I’m here.” 

Donald looked at him, questioning. 

“She thinks I’m in Detroit.” He smiled. “That’s where I’ll be going later.” 

“Quite a detour.” Donald laughed. 

“Yeah.” Josh smiled back. 

“Why are you here Josh?” Donald tried to get to the point. 

“Er,” 

Donald smiled. On TV Josh radiated confidence and most of the time he did in person too, but then there were times like this when he could see why his daughter loved him. She had always loved to have a project. 

“Mr. Moss,” Josh tried again. He looked directly at him. “I… uh… I’m here to ask your blessing to marry your daughter.” 

He looked relived that he’d managed to get the words out. Donald chuckled. 

“You’re after my permission to marry my daughter?” He asked. 

Josh smiled. 

“No.” He said. “I’m going to marry her,” He said it confidently, but it was undercut by a moment of nervousness. “If she’ll have me.” He smiled again. “I’m, you know, after your blessing.” 

Donald laughed heartily and Josh looked a little put out. 

“Sorry.” Donald said. “It’s just you’re the last guy I would have expected to come asking for that.” 

Josh looked at him questioningly now. 

“I didn’t figure you for being so old fashioned.” 

Josh laughed. 

“Me neither.” He smiled. “But here I am.” 

“You have it.” Donald said directly. 

“What?” Josh squeaked. 

“My blessing.” 

Josh positively beamed at him. 

“Oh good, good.” He said, sounding incredibly relieved. 

“Do you want a drink now?” Donald asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

“Oh yes, please.” Josh said a little desperately. 

Donald went to fetch the bottle of the good whiskey he kept for special occasions. He poured out two glasses and handed one to Josh. 

“Thanks.” Josh said as he took it. 

“When are you asking her?” Donald took a drink as he sat back down. 

Josh played with the glass, looking nervous again. 

“Wednesday night.” He replied and took a drink. 

“You know she’s gonna say yes.” He told him. 

Josh looked up and met his eyes. Donald smiled at him reassuringly. 

“Josh, she’s gonna say yes.” He repeated. 

Josh nodded. 

“I hope so.” He replied. 

“She’s been waiting for you for nine years.” Donald pointed out. 

“She’s been surprising me and driving me mad for nine years!” Josh exclaimed. 

Donald chuckled and smiled ruefully.

“She’s been driving me mad for a lot longer than that.” He admitted. 

Josh laughed. 

“You should have seen my face the day she turned down Harvard!” Donald laughed. 

Josh’s face instantly fell. 

“What?” He asked softly. 

 Donald’s laughter died and he looked at Josh questioningly. 

“You didn’t know about that?” He asked warily and Josh shook his head. 

Donald sighed. His Donna, always hiding her light. 

“Why didn’t she go?” Josh finally asked, still looking kinda thunderstruck. 

“Her mom was sick.” Donald replied. 

“Cancer.” Josh said, nodding, he knew this bit. 

“She was going through chemotherapy. Donna wouldn’t leave her when she needed her.” 

Josh smiled ruefully. 

“That’s very Donna.” He said, contemplating his glass. 

“It is.” Donald agreed. 

Josh sat there staring at his glass, frowning. 

Donald stood up and went to a bookcase. He pulled out a battered box and handed it to Josh. 

He looked up questioningly but took it. 

“She never likes to blow her own trumpet, not about anything that matters.” Donald said. He smiled. “But I’m her dad and I have no problem doing it for her.” 

Josh opened the box. On the top was the Harvard acceptance letter. He flipped through some more. SAT Scores. School reports. His eyes widened. 

He dropped his head back against the chair back and raked his hand through his hair. He looked back up at her father. 

“I knew she was smart.” He said. 

Donald smiled back. 

“The thing about my Donna is that, growing up, she never saw that as a good thing.” 

Josh frowned, not understanding. Donald realised that Josh had grown up with a very different view. He’d always felt good about being smart. 

“She didn’t like being different to everyone else. She wanted to fit in, and she didn’t do that here.” 

Josh nodded, finally getting it. He hung his head. 

“But then she met you.” Donald said and Josh’s head snapped up. 

“Me?” He demanded. 

Donald smiled at him. 

“You, and everyone on the Bartlet campaign.” He clarified. “She told me, ‘they aren’t embarrassed about being smart’.” 

Josh smiled and snorted a small laugh. He looked at the box. 

“She really got 760 on the verbal?” He asked after a moment, looking embarrassed. 

Donald nodded and Josh winced, hanging his head again.

“Fuck.” He said under his breath. Immediately he looked up apologetically but Donald waved it away. 

“Are you alright?” Donald asked after he didn’t say anything else for a long moment. 

“Yeah.” He replied on a breath. 

“Still want to marry her?” He asked smiling. 

“God yes!” He said on an even stronger exhalation. “She never said anything.” He marvelled. “All that time she was answering my phone and tying my ties!” He sighed. “I knew she was smart.” He contemplated his glass again. 

“Don’t beat yourself up Josh.” Donald replied firmly. “You took her to White House.” Josh looked up at him. “She loved being there.” He insisted. “And look where she is now. Even with her hiding it, you saw her potential, and look where she is now.” 

“I held her back.” He replied firmly, shaking his head. “She did it despite me.” 

“No, that’s not true. Josh, that’s not true.” 

“I didn’t want to let her go.” He said sadly. 

“Water under the bridge.” Donald said firmly. 

“I never knew…” He sighed. 

“If you don’t stop beating yourself up, I’m taking my blessing back.” 

Josh’s head snapped up again and he looked horrified. Donald stared him down. Josh finally broke and smiled. 

“Okay.” He said, resigned. “Just… don’t do that!” He gave a little sigh. “What am I gonna say to her?” 

“Don’t say anything.” Donald replied firmly and Josh looked at him steadily. “She’ll hate that I told you. She’ll be embarrassed.” 

Josh nodded, understanding. 

“Just don’t be an jackass and you’ll be fine.” Donald grinned.

Josh grimaced, but then smiled bashfully. 

“I don’t have the greatest history with that, but I’ll try.” 

They both took a drink. 

“Are you planning on a long engagement?” Donald said to break the silence.

“I think we’ve waited long enough.” Josh smiled. “And it’ll just be something small.” 

“Good.” Donald smiled, sounding relieved. “I was worried it’d end up like a state dinner!” 

“No!” Josh laughed. “Nothing like that. Just family and friends.” 

\--

“How did you get the best office in the building..?” 

Donna smiled as she heard his voice. She turned to look at the doorway. He was lounging against the door jamb, smiling.

“Second best.” She pointed out. 

“I don’t know…” He pushed away from doorframe, closed the door and walked towards her. 

She stood up and went to meet him halfway, stepping fluidly into his arms. He smiled down at her. 

“Maybe it’s the best because you’re here lighting it up.” He said.

He lowered his head and met her lips in blistering kiss. 

“I…” Kissing. “Missed you…” Kissing. “So…” Kissing. “Much.” 

“I…” Kissing. “Missed…” Kissing. “You too.” 

Kissing. 

Sometime later,

“How was Detroit?” She asked, curling up against him on the couch in the corner of her office. 

“Yeah. Good.” He said dismissively, rubbing his neck.

Donna frowned up at him

“What?” He asked her. 

“That’s all I get?” He looked down her questioningly. “No long explanation, no gloating about demolishing them with your devastating charm?” 

“I don’t always have to gloat.” He replied defensively. 

She turned sharply out of his arms and looked at him squarely, assessing. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Josh?” She asked, smiling as she asked. 

“I don’t!”  He said, still defensively. 

She frowned at him again. 

“What’s happened?” 

He smiled fondly and reached out to brush her hair back off her face. 

“Nothing’s happened.” He said. “Honestly.” 

“Josh…” 

“Everything’s fine.” He held her chin and kissed her softly. He pulled her back up against him and she tucked her head back into his shoulder. “I don’t always have to gloat.” He said softly. 

“But I love hearing you gloat.” She replied softly, a little petulantly, snuggling in even closer. He laughed. 

His phone picked that moment to ring. He flicked it out and held it to his ear with his free hand. 

“Yeah?”  He said into it. He listened for a moment. “Okay. On my way.” He ended the call and lowered the phone. With a sigh, he said: “I have to go work.” 

“I’ll write you a note.” She said against his neck. 

He chuckled. 

“That’s not gonna work.” He smiled. 

She was smiling when she raised her head. They kissed briefly one more time and stood up. He headed out, then paused in the door way, grinning back at her. 

“You should buy a sexy new dress.” He said, pointing at her. 

She looked at him questioningly. 

“I’m taking you out to dinner on Wednesday night.” 

“I’ll have to check my schedule.” She replied, pretending coyness. 

He looked at her intensely. 

“Clear it for the night.” He said seriously. 

“Oh my.” She replied, smiling naughtily.

He grinned, raised his eyebrows and left. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Life is a long lesson in humility." J.M. Barrie.


End file.
